


Blue exorcist puppit challenge

by amelia21



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: This is a challenge for adding the puppit (human) from fnaf as a student perferibly female. Oh and the only reason I'm not doing this my self is because I barily know any thing about blue exorcist. Oh and please comment to tell me if you accept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please exuse my haribal spelling I sounded out the words so if you sound it out you may be able to tell what the word is.

So bacikly you put the puppit from fnaf as a student in true cross acadimy she/he also has to have memory's from the time she/he was the puppit and can summon or transform into their puppit form my idea was to have them sing 'no strings' from groundbreaking but you can change that and also have some atrubutes of the puppet my idea was the clothes, be tall,pale and not have a pulse because their tecnicly a sperit that cant move on.For some reason mine was kind i gess because her/his killer was distroyed and her/his friends moved on.My puppit was female and named Marrylin I'd also perfur it to be some what like marionette I don't care much of what you do or if you put them in a relason ship but please take some of my ideas into consideration.


End file.
